Don't Stop Believin'
Don't Stop Believin' ' por ''Journey '' é apresentada em ''Pilot, o primeiro episódio da Primeira Temporada. É também o performance final da primeira parte do final da série, na Sexta Temporada. É cantada pelo New Directions com solos por Finn e Rachel. ''New Directions ''cantar essa música no auditório McKinley para mostrar sua unidade como um grupo enquanto Will os observa de longe com um sorriso alegre no rosto. Mal sabem eles, Puck, Sue, Quinn, Santana e também estão assistindo-los. É uma das canções mais importantes do show durante Uma Temporada e se tornou o hino do show, e tem mais tarde sido várias vezes reprise no show. Letra '''Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Finn: A singer in a smoky room Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Finn e Rachel: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Rachel: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Finn e Rachel: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Rachel: Some will win Finn e Rachel: Some will lose, Some were born to sing the blues, Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Finn e Rachel com New Directions: Don't stop believin' (Finn e Rachel: Hold on to that feelin') Streetlight people Hold on to that feelin' Don't stop believin' (Finn e Rachel: Hold on to that feelin') Streetlight people Don't stop! Curiosidades *Esta é a primeira música lançada pela New Directions. Anche É o primeiro dueto lançado da série. *Na mesma nota de ser o primeiro dueto, é anche Finn e primeiro dueto de Rachel. Enquanto as lojas de repouso sejam vocais de fundo . *Este é o primeiro single lançado a partir da trilha sonora da primeira série, Glee: The Music, Volume 1 . *Esta canção foi coberta por seis vezes na série. A primeira versão do episódio piloto, uma versão por Finn e Quinn em The Rhodes Not Taken, novamente em Sectionals por Haverbrook escola para surdos, outra na competição Regionais em Journey, novamente em Sweet Dreams como música audição de Rachel para Funny Girl, e novamente no New Directions dizer um último adeus ao clube de alegria. Uma reprise da versão piloto é destaque em 2009. *Coincidentemente, Rachel é um solista em cada versão lançada. *Esta versão, é de Rachel e Finn ambos primeiro e último dueto na série. *Esta versão da canção foi re-lançado para o digital EP Glee: The Music, de 2009 . *No Episódio da Quarta Temporada, llamado Dynamic Duets, o new New Directions usadas roupas semelhantes no seu desempenho em Some Nigths. *Este ficou em segundo lugar em uma pesquisa para encontrar o "Best Glee Song of All Time" (Melhor Glee Song, de Todos os Tempos), pelos leitores da Linha TV em julho de 2011, perdendo para I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Ian pensava inicialmente que não deveria ter usado essa música desde que era muito exagerado . *A medida em que os personagens jogar as mãos para o ar é uma referência ao West Side Story. *O desempenho foi filmado em um dia e meio. *A quadrilha, depois de filmar a sua cobertura, estavam se comportando de forma tão terrível que tenho gritado pela primeira vez. *Esta versão da canção foi a primeira e a última música a ser revelado no show. *A canção já vendeu mais de 1.422.000 downloads digitais em os USA, tornando-se o mais vendido música Glee de todos os tempos. *Ele também estreou em #4 sobre os EUA Billboard Hot 100 e #2 no UK Singles Chart, fazendo issa a canção de maior sucesso de Glee todos os tempos. *Esta canção é destaque no capítulo 1 do Glee Forever! app. Erros *Quando Rachel canta a linha : He took the midnight train going anywhere (A saber : ele pegou o trem da meia-noite indo a lugar nenhum) e levanta o braço para cima, sua palma está virada para baixo; na cena seguinte, a palma da mão está enfrentando lateralmente. *Durante a performance, quando Mercedes, Kurt e Tina se aproximar dos microfones, eles estão na ordem (da esquerda para a direita) Tina, Mercedes e Kurt. Mais tarde, quando a cena muda as mudanças a fim de (da esquerda para a direita) Kurt, Mercedes, e Tina. *Durante a performance, como Finn termina de tocar bateria, ele se levanta e mãos as baquetas para o baterista, mas nós ainda ouvir os tambores enquanto existir ninguém a tocar . *Durante a performance, Will pode ser visto observando o desempenho de longe, mas nos próximos segundos, Will é visto entrando no auditório novamente . en:Don't Stop Believin' Categoria:Músicas de Glee Categoria:Músicas da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Finn Hudson Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Rachel Berry Categoria:Músicas cantadas pelo New Directions Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack